ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Malaria: From Innovation to Eradication, organized by Drs. Marcel Tanner, Sarah K. Volkman, Marcus V.G. Lacerda and Salim Abdulla. The meeting will be held in Kampala, Uganda from February 19-23, 2017. The evidence base and research agenda for malaria elimination and eradication are fast-evolving. Of foremost concern is the threat of resistance of the mosquito to pyrethroid insecticides and emerging data showing multi-drug resistance in Southeast Asia. An evolving area, with much to be understood, is the epidemiology of sub-microscopic infections and how they fuel onward transmission. There is also a lot of progress; for example, in the development pipeline there are candidates for a single-dose cure that can also provide protection and block transmission, and there are novel classes of insecticides. Finally, in implementation science, there is plenty to examine, from mass drug administration of anti-malarials to re-purposing ivermectin to reduce residual transmission. This Keystone Symposia meeting will examine the scientific progress being made toward the goals of eliminating and eradicating malaria, from biological challenges and discoveries, to the development of the next generation of tools, to potentially transformative strategies to eliminate malaria. The ultimate goal of the meeting is to provide a unique and needed space for the malaria community to challenge hypotheses and share emerging data and insights from the different disciplines in a retreat-like setting where scientists can network, think creatively and exchange ideas. For the sustainability needed to meet the challenge of eradicating malaria, fostering these fruitful exchanges and lasting scientific partnerships is absolutely critical. Relevance to NIAID: The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases is a global leader in the fight against malaria through investments in cutting edge research. The consistent and significant support of NIH to malaria was recently documented in the 2015 G-FINDER annual report of investments in global health R&D, which identified the US NIH as the top funder of malaria R&D. NIAID?s support of this Keystone Symposia conference would make a contribution towards the goals of the NIAID both in terms of advancing the science and also in terms of enabling active participation of trainees, women in science and of course experts from malaria endemic regions.